Water hag
Water hags, like the drowners and swamp bints with whom they often share hunting grounds, dwell near shallow streams, rivers, and wetlands. Though bulky, they are excellent swimmers. They can even swim through thick mud with astonishing agility, surfacing beside their victims to attack them with their sickle-shaped claws. They are also able to form this mud into balls, which they toss to temporarily blind opponents. Water hags are particularly active and dangerous during rainstorms, conditions which furthermore hinder the use of the Igni Sign, usually the most effective weapon against all moisture-loving creatures.The official Prima game guide Bestiary entry : Folk say water hags are drowner's wives. If that be true, 'tain't no wonder why they're such ornery bitches. – Shemhel of Dregsdon : Some tales mention water hags and swamp bints masquerading as lost old women to lure travelers back to the rickety shacks they build in the wetlands. In truth, only a blind man, or a sighted man blinded with drink, could mistake the rank sludge and rotting carrion of a water hag's den for a cozy cottage, and the hideous hag herself for an innocent grandmother. Their wrinkled, wart-covered bodies stand nearly two yards tall, with skin the color of a long-dead cadaver and stinking of muck and fish. Bony growths two spans long stick out from their backs, with hair like a tangle of seaweed and claws that would make a werewolf proud completing the picture. Combat tactics Water hags can 'swim' through mud as swiftly as they can through water, and they can use this to ambush their prey. Slow the water hag down with Yrden. A clever witcher can catch a hag with Yrden just as it bursts from the ground, allowing plenty of time to savage it with their silver sword. The brutal power of a water hag may be familiar to those who have faced a grave hag, but possibly more threatening is their ability to throw balls of mud at the faces of their opponents in order to blind them, and they do this with frightening accuracy. Witchers must keep their eyes focused on a water hag attempting this maneuver so they can evade it with time to spare. Water hags have been known to work alongside drowners, making these ancient hags some of the most dangerous monsters. In these situations, it may help to carry Dragon's Dream bombs. Combining them with a shot of Igni may set the hag and the drowners on fire. Northern Wind bombs are another way to contain a water hag, freezing them and making them more susceptible to physical harm. Axii also works quite well on the Water Hag to stun it, letting you land multiple attacks on them. Associated quests * A Bard's Beloved * A Towerful of Mice * Ladies of the Wood The World of the Witcher Videos File:The Witcher 3 Abaya the Water Hag Boss Fight (Hard Mode) Gallery Gwent_cardart_monsters_water_hag.jpeg|Gwent standalone card art References Category:The Witcher 3 bestiary Category:Creatures ar:حيزبونة المياه pl:Baba wodna pt-br:Bruxas Aquáticas ru:Водная баба